Fire & Ice
by Isabella M Braxton
Summary: SEQUEL TO PICTURE PERFECT! Follow the lives of the Braxton siblings and their families as they deal with life in a small town where everybody knows your name, your business and problems. Please read and review!
1. Arrivals

**HI EVERYONE! I'm just getting around to re-writing the Picture Perfect sequel, so without further ado you are reading the re-done first chapter of: FIRE AND ICE! Now this chapter continues on from where Picture Perfect left off. Now for people who haven't read Picture Perfect I suggest you read it as this story will probably confuse you if you don't, now even though I was the writer of the story I got a bit confused over the ages of my characters so here is the details on the characters and their ages:**

**Brax – 30 years old Charlie – 30 years old Ruby – 18 years old  
Mckenzie – 1 years old Heath – 25 years old Bianca – 28 years old  
Casey – 18 years old Bella – 18 years old Cooper – 19 years old  
Imogen – 5 months old Jayden – 5 months old Darcy – 5 years old**

**Okay so that fills you in and it now helps me for future reference now just want to add that Cooper is actually 1 year older than Bella so he is turning 20 and Bella, Casey and Ruby are turning 19. Okay now that is sorted we can move on to the next thing. Before writing this story I started writing another story, now as mentioned in Picture Perfect it's a COLA (Bella and Cooper) spin off and it's called: Forget Me Not. I also wrote a one shot about Bella's attack (again another Picture Perfect reference!) it is called The Night That Changed The Braxton's. Please review and tell me your thoughts. Dannielle xoxo**

**[DISCLAIMER/COPYRIGHT: I do not own any of the existing characters or storylines in Home and Away but any characters, storylines or ideas used in this story are strictly copyrighted and are not to be used by any other person/s without written permission of the author of this story. Thank-you.]**

**Previously…..**

_I was standing beside Cooper his arm draped loosely around my waist as he drunk a beer with my brothers when suddenly Heath and Brax tensed up "what the hell are you doing here?" Heath spat angrily causing everyone to go quiet and turn to look at the middle aged man standing at the side gate "I just came to see you all again" he said and Heath shook his head angrily "get lost" he spat and Bianca stood up "Heath what is going on?" she asked and Heath just stood angrily staring at the man "Isabella you look so beautiful" the man said as I stood more alert and confused, Cooper tightened his arm around my waist protectively as Casey moved into view "Casey haven't you grown" the man said and Casey look just as confused as me "who are you?" Casey asked and I looked to a stunned, not moving Brax "Brax who is he?" I asked and Brax uttered the words that made my legs weak "dad" he said croakily__**  
**_

**BRAX POV**

"what are you doing here?" I asked stunned as I stared back at the man who had abandoned us all those years ago "I came to see how my kids were" he said like nothing had happened "why you've never bother before" I spat and he looked away "no, I have been planning on coming to see you for a while now" he said and I shook my head and looked away "dada" Mckenzie said and I looked down to see my beautiful baby girl looking up at me with her shiny blonde hair that curled in ringlets at the bottom and her shiny blues eyes that were frosted with tears "it's okay" I said bending down and scooping her into my arms "you have a daughter?" dad said and I looked back at him "yeah I do" I said holding Mckenzie tight "you got kids?" he said looking to Heath "three " Heath spat angrily while Darcy hid behind his leg "wow, I've got grandkids" he asked and I laughed "you'll never know them" I said and Mckenzie buried her head into the crook of my neck, I stroked her hair and kissed her forehead before looking back to him "I know your mad and you have every right to be but I just want to get to know you" he said "I think you need to leave" I said and he shook his head "I'm your father I to know you" he said turning to face Casey and Bella "I can't believe how grown up you two are" he said and they both looked away "I think you should go, you've interrupted a private party" I said and he took a step towards me "please leave" Casey said and dad turned to face him "son you don't mean that" he said and Casey rolled his eyes "I am not your son" he said turning and walking out to the backyard.

**HEATH POV**

I watched as Casey headed down the back towards the beach, it was where he always went to think. It was different for Brax and , we'd know dad, I had an image of his face, his voice things they never had. I couldn't understand what it would be like, they had grown up without him there and now he was here wanted a second chance. I shook my head as Bianca walked up to me and slid her arm around my back "are you okay?" she asked "yeah I'm fine" I said. I looked back at Casey and I hope he was too.

**BELLA POV**

I had just met my dad. I felt my eyes burning as the air flew into them, I blinked a few timesHe left just as fast as he had arrived, it wasn't so much his arrival that has made me curious more the timing. Why now? I mean it has already been so long, he could have gone the rest of his life without seeing us be he chose to come back now. I sat in silence on the steps of the gazebo, footsteps sounded behind me "you okay?" Brax asked and I nodded "yeah" I mumbled and he sighed "you sure?" I shrugged "why now, why after all this time does come back now?" I asked confused and Brax shook his head "I don't know" he said simply and I turned to look at him "you're supposed to have the answers" I said and he laughed again "since when?" he said and I rolled my eyes "I don't know" I said throwing my hands up and he laughed "We'll get an answer" he said standing up and heading back to the party.

**CASEY POV**

I sat on the sand, staring out over the ocean. He had been here. After 18 years of wondering and unanswered questions he was here, I had seen him. He stood less than two feet away from me and I hadn't asked him a single question. I'd thought so many times of the things I would say – ask if he ever showed up and now here he was standing right in front of me and I froze up. I had so many questions but did I really want the answers?

**What were your thoughts? Please, please, please review it really means a lot to me! Please let me know what you would like to see from each of the characters and if you would like me to continue. Review please! Danielle xoxo**


	2. Paper Route

**Chapter 2 everyone, hope you like, please REVIEW! Also just quickly if anyone wants to see what I imagine Bella & Cooper's house to be like you can check it out on my Polyvore account (find me at .com) I'm a bit addicted to it so I whipped up a mood board of their bedroom and bathroom so far, the bedroom is called Sleeping Geometric and the Bathroom is Bathroom Mint. Hope you like – and review please! Dannielle xoxo**

**[DISCLAIMER/COPYRIGHT: I do not own any of the existing characters or storylines in Home and Away but any characters, storylines or ideas used in this story are strictly copyrighted and are not to be used by any other person/s without written permission of the author of this story. Thank-you.]**

_One Month Later…._

**BRAX POV**

"Brax paper's on the table" Charlie called from the kitchen "thanks" I called back as I made my way into the kitchen, I kissed Charlie's cheek and ruffled Mckenzie's hair as I looked down at the front page of the paper. I stared at the picture covering the paper "Charlie have you seen this?" I asked and Charlie looked over "seen what?" she asked walking over to me and looking over my shoulder and let out a small gasp. Mckenzie gasped putting her tiny hands on the sides of her face, Ruby and Casey laughed unaware of what was now headline news.

**HEATH POV**

I lifted Imogen off the changing table and bounced her a few times "All better now" I said and she giggled patting her hands on my face "HEATH!" Bianca called and I spun around quickly "let's go see what mummy wants" I said to Imogen and she giggled as we walked along the landing and down the stairs. We walked into the kitchen to find Bianca sitting at the table feeding Jayden while Darcy ate her Coco Pops across from her "Darcy don't shove so much in your mouth" I said pointing to the bowl and she grinned lifting another spoonful to her mouth "what's up?" I asked walking up behind Bianca and looking over she shoulder at the paper she was reading.

**BELLA POV**

I was sitting on the kitchen counter swinging my legs while chewing on a piece of toast. I was staring out the window at the view of the ocean when Cooper moved into my line of vision, standing beside me "hello" I said leaning to the side to kiss him "morning" he said reaching over me to grab the paper "working today?" I asked as his eyes skimmed the page "um have you seen this?" he asked looking up at me over the top of the paper "seen what?" I asked narrowing my eyes as Cooper turned the paper around.

**BRAX POV**

It was less than half an hour before Bella and Heath turned up on the doorstep "have you seen this?" they both asked. We sat around the table staring at the paper before us "at least we know why he came to see us" Heath said and I nodded "guilty conscience?" Casey asked "maybe but I think it was curiosity" I said and they looked at me "Armed Robbery is serious shit" Heath said lifting up the paper "yep" Casey said as Heath handed the paper to Bella "Mangrove River local Danny Braxton was arrested on Tuesday after Police determined he was one of the two armed robbers who robbed three petrol stations, injuring 2 people one of the injured is still in hospital suffering from a broken leg which required surgery to fix. The Chief Of Police said in his statement today that they two assailants were arrested after positive identification from a destroyed CCTV camera. The Chief stated that the two men would be charged with three counts of Armed Robbery, one count of Grievous Bodily Harm and one count of assault with a deadly weapon. The men will appear in court next month." Bella said dropping the paper on the table"you guys okay?" I asked and Heath nodded "yeah I mean I knew there was a reason he showed up out of the blue" he said and Bella and Casey nodded "I'm going for a walk" Casey said standing up and leaving quickly "he okay?" I asked looking at Bella and she frowned "I don't know" she said and we all looked at each other wondering if this visit would mess Casey up.

**CASEY POV**

I was sitting on the rocks at the south end of the beach letting the wind blow past my face, the salty ocean sea spray hitting my face. Questions buzzed through my head as I mentally kicked myself for not asking a single one. Curiosity filled me as I wanted to know more about the man who was supposedly my father, I needed to know more about him, know who he was, why he left, where he's been. I felt someone touch my shoulder and I flinched slightly "sorry" Ruby yelled over a loud gust of wind "it's okay" I said moving over to she could share the rock "what are you doing?" she asked "thinking" I replied "about what?" "about how I just stood there like an idiot when my dad showed up" I said and she looked at me "what do you mean?" she asked and I looked at her "all these years I've imagined him coming back, like he was some great superhero who would just fly in one day and say everything we heard about him was a lie and that he'd been off saving the world. All these years I've had so many questions to ask him and then there he is, standing two feet away from me and I didn't ask a single one" I said shrugging and Ruby laughed "so you didn't snap to attention and quiz him on everything you've ever wondered. He showed up out of the blue, with no warning. No-one knew what to say" she said "yeah but what if I never get to ask him those questions now" I asked "you will. And next time you'll be prepared. You'll have time to think about the things you really want answered and you'll get your chance to ask them. It might not be today or tomorrow but you'll get to ask your questions" she said and I frowned again "how do you know that? Brax won't let him near the place" I asked, she sighed "if you want to see him then you can see him, Casey you're old enough to make that decision yourself. You just have to work out what you want " she said standing up "you'll work it out" she said climbing back up the rocks and disappearing out of sight. I sat for a while watching the waves roll in, crashing against the rocks below. I knew I wanted answers, I needed them, I waited long enough. Now it was my turn.

**BELLA POV**

Later that afternoon I was lying on the bed staring at the ceiling, I was peeling the last of my nail polish off my thumb thinking about what I had read in the paper when I saw movement from the corner of my eye. I looked over to see Cooper leaning against the door jamb looking at me "you okay?" he asked not moving "yeah I'm okay" I said as he laid down beside me "you've been pretty quiet" he said turning his head to face me "just been thinking" I said and he nodded "about your dad?" he asked and I nodded moving onto my side to face him "yeah just wondering if he hadn't have been in this mess would he have ever shown up?" I said "I don't know, but I he's an idiot for leaving" he said and I smiled leaning forward to kiss him "want to watch a movie?" he asked and I nodded "sure" I said as he flicked the television on and I snuggled in beside him.

**? thoughts please, they would be greatly appreciated.**


	3. Desperate

**Hi everyone, hope you like the new chapter and I will be uploading my other COLA fic soon so stay tuned. Please review, it makes it super hard to write the new chapters if you don't know what the readers are thinking. Even if it's just a smiley face! They've even moved the review box to the bottom of the pages to make it easier! ;) Dannielle xoxo**

**[DISCLAIMER/COPYRIGHT: I do not own any of the existing characters or storylines in Home and Away but any characters, storylines or ideas used in this story are strictly copyrighted and are not to be used by any other person/s without written permission of the author of this story. Thank-you.]**

**BRAX POV**

I stood at the gate, staring at the rusted green bars in front of my face. My stomach was jumping around crazily but I had to do this, I had to find out why. I stepped forward and pushed the glass door open walking into the cool air-conditioned room. I smiled at the lady behind the counter as she looked up at me through her old style glasses "can I help you?" she asked in a husky voice "ah yeah I'm here to see a prisoner" I said stating the obvious "name please" she asked and I nodded "ah Darryl Braxton" I said and she nodded turning to face her computer and tapping on the keys "who are you here to see?" she asked "Danny Braxton" I said the words sitting uncomfortably in my mouth "relationship to the prisoner" she asked not looking up "he's my father" I said and she nodded clicking some more with her long fake nails "put your finger on the pad please" she said and I pressed my index finger onto the gel pad, I watched the monitor a moment when suddenly my fingerprint popped up onto the screen with 'Darryl Braxton' appearing underneath the print "hold out your hand" she said and I frowned but obliged holding my arm out, I watched as she wrapped a fluorescent green paper bracelet around my wrist and cut the excess "take a seat with the others you will be called soon" she said and I nodded taking a seat beside the other group.

I walked nervously through the security checks and waited behind the gate, a loud buzzing noise sounded and the gate opened. We walked through and I looked around the room and spotted my father sitting at a metal table in his prison greens. I walked forward and sat on the seat not bothering with a handshake, I folded my hands together in front of me and looked up into his steely green eyes "hello son" he said and I took a deep breath "dad" I said giving him a slight nod.

**CHARLIE POV**

I sat at the table in the diner swirling my spoon around in my cuppa chino "mamma dink" Mckenzie said and I smiled "okay baby" I said lifting my cup and sipping. After I had distracted Mckenzie with a toy I returned to stirring my coffee "something bothering you?" someone asked and I looked up to see Bianca standing at the table with Mckenize on her hip "huh? Hey…" I said smiling softly "what's up?" she asked and I shook my head "nothing" I said and she looked at me and raised her eyebrows, I laughed "don't tell the others but Brax went to see his dad today" I said and Bianca widened her eyes "really!" I nodded "yeah I'm just worried about how it will go" I said and she nodded "understandable, why can't I tell the others?" she asked "Brax wants to see if he is worth letting into their lives" I said and she nodded "yeah but shouldn't that be their choice?" she asked and I nodded "yeah it should but it's Brax. I think he just wants to suss things out and see if there is any agenda there" I said and Bianca nodded "I guess" she said shrugging and grinning at Mckenzie.

**BRAX POV**

I sat for a moment, just looking him. His hair was thinning and grey, his beard was salt and pepper and he had a sleeve of tattoo's. As long as I can remember I wanted to have tattoo's like him and I always admired them, I used to draw pictures on my arms to be like my dad. "why did ya leave?" I asked and he sighed "it was better for everyone" he said and I scoffed "you make it sound like you were a hero in all this" I said and he rolled his eyes "you have no idea what it was like, I wasn't cut out to be a father" he said "oh and you thought I was" I said through clenched teeth and he shook his head "what made you think that a I was ready to take on three kids" he looked away "look mate.." he said but I cut him off "I am not your mate, I want to know why you showed up at my house the other day" I said "I've been around a few times but never got past the sidewalk. With all this happening" he said gesturing around the room "I knew I'd be gone a while, I wanted to see you all just in case I never got the chance" he finished "Where have you been all this time" I asked and he looked down at his hands "around" "that's it, you're not going to explain anything?" I asked "why should any of us give you a chance when you're not willing to tell us anything" he shook his head "look, it's complicated alright just drop it" he said. A loud buzzer sounded and I stood up to leave "you'll be back right?" he asked an almost desperate look in his eyes "yeah, I'll be back" I said leaving the room with everyone else

**CHARLIE POV**

I was lounging on the couch reading a magazine when I heard a car drive up the driveway, I sat up and tucked my legs underneath me as Brax pushed through the door, a cardboard coffee tray in his hand "hey" he said handing me a warm paper cup "how did it go?" I asked getting up and following him into the kitchen "weird" he said shaking his head "he was different, desperate" he finished looking up at me "what did he say" I asked leaning against the table "not much, he wouldn't explain where he's been – said it was complicated. He kept making excuses about why he left but I don't know he just seemed different" he said taking a sip from his coffee "are you going to see him again?" I asked and he looked over at me "I think so, I want to know where he's been all this time – what he's been doing. I think the only way I'll get those answers is if I keep going back" he said and I nodded. "weels on the bus go wound and wound, wound and wound, all da way home. Mumma Kenzie wake now" Kenzie sung from her crib. I had the baby monitor sitting on the kitchen counter and I laughed "Kenzie wake now, mumma" she called again and I sighed "I guess that means she wants me to let her out" I said and Brax smiled "sounds like it" he said as I climbed the stairs to my daughters room.

**BELLA POV**

I put the receiver down beside me and frowned. Brax had been to see our dad and he hadn't told me. I was relieved that I didn't have to be the first to talk to him. I didn't feel Cooper sit on the couch beside me and jumped and mile when he snitched the remote from my hand "god!" I choked pressing my hand to my heart "you okay?" Cooper asked concerned placing his hand on my shoulder. I slid down the front of the couch onto the carpet and dropped my head back to look at him "I didn't realise you were there" I said and he smiled "what's wrong?" he asked and I shook my head "nothing" I said covering the truth "who was on the phone?" he asked sliding down beside me and I groaned "Brax, he went to visit dad today" I said Cooper sat for a moment "what did he say?" he asked and I frowned "he said he sounded desperate, he didn't want to answer any of Brax's questions though" I mulled and he raised his eyebrows "is he going to see him again" I sighed "yeah, he said he will but he wants to go alone to try suss things out" I said and Cooper nodded "well maybe that's a good idea, let Brax do the ground work and if you want you can go see him once you know more" he said and I squinted for a moment "I suppose" I said "I'm not too sure I want to meet him though, I mean I definitely want to know where he's been all this time but I feel like he never gave us a chance so I why I should I give him one?" I asked shrugging my shoulders "you don't have to make up your mind right now" he said and I nodded "I know – let's get pizza for dinner" I said grabbing the phone from behind me. I'd sort this out some other day.

**? Thoughts, I have pretty much completely re-written this chapter and it kind of changes the way things will play out from here. Hope you like it and please, please, please review! Danielle xoxo**


	4. Chop Chop

**Hi, hope you all like this chapter – bit of a change in store for one of the character. If you could please drop a review with your thoughts/comments I would love you forever! **** It'll only take you a second! Danielle xoxo**

**BIANCA POV**

The sun shone through the plate glass windows making me squint to see, the only sound filling the room was the muffled tapping of my shoe against the carpet "where are they?" I asked impatiently turning to face Charlie who was sitting on the other bench flicking through a dog eared magazine "don't worry B, they'll be here" she said with a smile. I sighed deeply and resumed my staring. It was two weeks until the wedding and everything was being checked and rechecked for the final time, my schedule was jam packed and I was a constant bundle of nerves and excitement. A few minutes later a car pulled up and Ruby and Bella both climbed out and pushed through the door, I pounced "where have you been? You're late, you know this is the most important appointment!" I seethed my eyes bugging from their sockets "actually we're on time" Bella said pointing to the clock, I turned and noticed that_ I_ had arrived early, I didn't have time to argue as a tall slender woman with a tightly pinched face bustled through the archway, a stack of garment bags slung over her arm "Bianca, how lovely to see you again" she said through a thick French accent "lovely to see you too Francesca" I replied returning her air kiss "now we have the dresses back and they look just darling but we're going to check fitting again one last time to make sure everything is perfect for you" she said laying the bags over a rectangular ottoman "now we do maid of honour first, right this way darling" she said picking up a bag and trotting off behind a curtain beckoning Charlie along.

It took time, not many changes had to be made but it still took time. All the girls would be wearing the same crisp red dress, it had rhinestone beaded décolletage with a sweetheart neckline, the bodice was criss cross pleated chiffon fitting firmly, the waist had a small teardrop diamante belt and the skirt fell softly in a small puddle on the floor. Everyone looked stunning in their dresses. And then it was my turn. I stepped into my custom dress , it was full lace with full shoulder width straps, a deep V neckline with lace edging, it was slim fitting falling into a soft puddle with a long train, it had a eyelet back with covered buttons and hidden zip. I felt like I was a queen in it, I was exhausted from starting back at work and raising the twins but I still felt like a million dollars in the dress and I couldn't wait to wear it all day. I smiled all through my fitting, even when Francesca accidently stuck me with the pin.

I was still smiling as I walked into the house and flopped onto the couch, daydreaming about the dress of my dreams.

**CHARLIE POV**

I walked through the door and was greeted by silence. I stopped, it was so quiet. I was beginning to get used to noise lately, Mckenzie had been given a Dora the Explorer toy guitar and she had been letting her inner rock star out non-stop. I tiptoed up the stairs and peeked into her room - empty. Frowning I headed towards our room and pushed open the door, I was hit with a wall of cool air streaming from the air-conditioner and there lying on the bed was Mckenzie, sleeping soundly, her stuffed monkey 'Cookie' tucked under her arm, her tiny body snuggled up against a sleeping Brax. I smiled quickly pulling out my phone and snapping a picture before pulling the door closed and heading back out.

I sighed as my feet were gently massaged in the pool of warm lavender scented water, the massage chair was working the knots from my back. I'd taken the opportunity to get a manicure and pedicure while Mckenzie was napping, the small Asian woman began to scrub my feet gently as the steady back massager lulled me. My pedi was over too quickly, I chose a pastel mint green for my toes and watched as the woman quickly but expertly splashed the paint across my toenails. She ushered me over to the crowd of tables where other women sat their hands soaking in bowls awaiting their paint jobs.

I walked from the salon half an hour later feeling fresh and soothed, a soft cream colour adorning my fingernails as I made my way to the car. I arrived home to find Mckenzie's nappy bag on the kitchen table packed, a frown settled between my brows as I made my way upstairs to find Brax taking fashion lessons from Mckenzie "Kenzie wear b-w-ue today daddy cause she wore lellow yes-ser-day" she said finishing her spiel with a firm nod of her head "and where is Kenzie going?" I asked as Brax helped her into her blue swirly skirt "Bella's place, the games on and we're invited" he said and Mckenzie nodded "yeah mumma da games on" she said clapping her hands "where have you been?" Brax asked kissing my cheek "I saw you two sleeping so I went to the nail salon" I replied scooping Mckenzie up into my arms "mummy got nails done witout Kenzie" she pouted examining my nails "you can come next time kay?" I said "prowmise?" she asked and I nodded "m-kay" she said sliding to the floor "let's go guys the games on!" she squealed tugging us both by the hands.

**BELLA POV**

I pushed open my front door and was greeted my multiple voices, I slowly made my way towards the noise, stopping when I saw my entire family sitting in my living room "hi?" I questioned as faces turned my way "woah" Brax said as everyone elses eyebrows rose an inch "what?" I asked a frown settling on my face "you changed your hair" Heath replied and I self-consciously raised my hand to my hair "yeah and?" I asked slightly defensively "nothing I like it but Bianca's gonna kill you" he replied just as Bianca and Charlie entered from the kitchen.

"Oh my god" Bianca said "told ya" Heath replied with a knowing look "you're a brunette!" she squeaked and I sighed "yeah so?" I asked "you're a brunette" she repeated stunned "yes I know what is the big deal!" I snapped "why didn't you tell me?" she asked her hand on her hip "because you're not my mother" I replied "yes but you're in my wedding party" she said defensively "and my hair colour is going to affect that?" I asked humorously "well it would have been nice to know" she snapped flicking her head away and stalking over to the couch. I shook my head and moved towards the kitchen.

I pushed through the door to the kitchen where Cooper was pulling a beer from the fridge. "he…oh" he said as he took in my hair "I like it" he said giving me a kiss "what's the matter?" he asked as I dumped my bag on the counter "bridezilla out there" I said flicking my head to the lounge room "she flip huh?" he said standing next to me "I don't see what the big deal is?" I asked stealing his beer and taking a swig "well, I like it" he said taking his beer back and kissing the side of my head.

I pulled my mini mirror from my bag and examined my hair – I'd changed the colour from a soft blonde to a milky brown/caramel colour. I trimmed about an inch and a half from the bottom and softened it with layers, I loved the new colouring but what did I know "it looks good you know" Charlie said from the doorway "what?" I asked flicking the mirror shut "it looks really good on you" she said nodding to my hair "tell B that" I said sarcastically "she's just being a bridezilla, ignore it – she snapped at me because I had my nails done today" she replied with an eye roll "the weddings in 2 weeks!" I laughed and Charlie nodded "I know, she's all over the place – you look awesome, she'll come round" she said and I nodded "so what are we doing for dinner?" I asked and Charlie snatched the Angelo's pizza menu from my fridge "done" I said with a laugh as I handed her a beer.

Half an hour later I wandered into the kitchen to place our order "can I talk to you a sec?" Bianca asked softly from behind me "yeah" I said with a shrug picking up the phone "I really do like your hair, I'm sorry about before" she said standing in front of me "really, then what was that before?" I asked raising my eyebrows "that was bridezilla Bianca" she said with a smile "you'll look even better in your dress now" she said and I laughed "gee thanks – what pizza do you want?"

**What did you think? Interested in seeing Bella's new hair colour? What about the bridesmaid and wedding dresses? To take a peek at what they all look like visit my Polyvore account ( .com) the bridesmaids dresses are labelled ****Blushing Bridesmaid****, Bianca's gown is labelled ****Here Comes The Bride**** and Bella's new hairstyle (**_**and outfit in this chapter**_**) is labelled ****Pink It. ****Please review, it helps with the writing process. I'll try update soon. Danielle xo**


	5. Stessed, Tears and Twins

**The wedding is almost here! Review, Danielle xo**

**[DISCLAIMER/COPYRIGHT: I do not own any of the existing characters or storylines in Home and Away but any characters, storylines or ideas used in this story are strictly copyrighted and are not to be used by any other person/s without written permission of the author of this story. Thank-you.]**

_**1 week before the wedding**_

**BIANCA POV**

It was a week before my wedding and my mind was spinning out of control, I had three meetings to attend, a cake testing and my final dress fitting and that was just today. Tomorrow I had the day off which also meant the twins were home, I had a house to clean, a meeting my florist, a final walk through of the venue and a meeting with my caterer. Things were getting hectic, I sat flicking through a mound of papers signing where needed – it was like some boring soundtrack on repeat, sign, stack, sign, stack. I checked my watch a final time and packed it all up.

Three hours later I pushed through my front door and immediately wanted to turn back around and leave – both kids were crying and there was loud music blasting from Darcy's room. Heath came bustling down the stairs carrying Imogen "I'm getting your bottle" he soothed patting her back gently "DARCY TURN THE MUSIC DOWN" he shouted over his shoulder I climbed the stairs and walked into Darcy's room – she was lying face up on her bed reading a book, I pulled the plug on the stero player and she sat up "hey!" she cried and I looked at her "you want to listen to music, fine but you turn it down" I said sternly leaving her room. Peeked over the crib at Jayden who was still crying "hey little guy" I said gently lifting him up, he instantly soothed and I gave him a kiss on the forehead – warm "hmm got a fever have we baby boy?" I cooed as he snuggled into my neck, I was just heading for the landing when he came around the corner "oh hey, I didn't hear you come home" he said an exhausted smile on his face "I'm not surprised, this place sounded like a rock concert" I said giving him a kiss hello "someone's got a fever" I said gently bouncing him as I walked down the stairs into the kitchen. I measured out some baby Panadol and fed it to Jayden who dribbled it down his chin "nice" I said swiping it back up to his mouth "so how was your day?" Heath asked gently ruffling Jayden's hair "long – I had 3 meetings at the school followed by 2 for the wedding plus I've got a stack of papers to grade" I said kicking off my heels "well you've got tomorrow off" he said and I dropped my head back "tomorrow's even busier than today – I've got cleaning, parenting, wedding meetings and grades to do – I need a body double" I said as Heath pulled me into a warm hug "you need a drink" he said and I laughed "that too". Just at that moment Imogen decided it would be a great time to start screaming again "I'll get her" Heath said seeing the pained look on my face. Life with twins – who knew it'd be this hard.

**CHARLIE POV**

"mamma" Mckenzie said dropping her crayon "yeah?" I replied looking over my shoulder as I cleaned the front windows "where dada" she asked standing up on her wobbly legs "daddy's at work" I said scrunching the paper towel up in a ball "when he be home" she said standing in the doorway looking out to the driveway "later baby" I said scooping her up and setting her on the couch, lately she had become even more adventurous, constantly wanting to walk around and touch things "when dinner" she asked standing on the couch "soon" I replied wiping down the table and scooping up Kenzie's toys "what doin mumma?" she asked as she backed herself down off the couch, pushing her skirt up to show her nappy "washing your toys" I said as I threw them in the sink and plugged it, I turned the tap on a squirted some disinfectant soap and watched as the water rose "mumma up" Kenzie said pulling on my leg, I turned around and lifted her up sitting her on the bench beside me "bath time?" she asked pointing to the bubbles "no, mummy's washing your toys" I said and she frowned "Kenzie want bubbles" she said crossing her little arms over her chest "well you can have bubbles when you have a bath" I said scooping up a handful and placing some in her hands "tickles" she giggled as they popped and melted in her hands "gone" she said wiping the soapy residue onto her shirt "oh Kenzie" I cried "oh Kenzie" she repeated "don't be cheeky" I said giving her a pointed look "cheeky monkey" she giggled throwing her hands up "yes you are" I said washing and draining her toys "Kenzie play" she said reaching for one of the wet toys "not yet, mummy will take you outside in a minute okay?" I said and she frowned "kay" she said dropping her hands in her lap "minute yet?" she asked looking over at me "nearly" I sighed shaking my head "Kenzie jump?" she asked a grin on her face "NO!" I yelled and her tiny face crumpled as her bottom lip began to tremble "sorry honey, I didn't mean to give you a fright – you scared mummy" I said dropping the last of her toys on the drainer and scooping her up "Kenzie sorry" she said her lip still wobbling "mummy's sorry too" I said giving her a kiss "we play!" she squealed and I laughed "we play" I said as I carried her outside.

The afternoon light was fading and the air was getting cooler, I sat on the back steps, a beer in my hand as I watched Kenzie push herself around on the mini Dora 4 wheeler bike "mumma watch" she squealed as she lifted the front wheels "wow go Kenzie" I smiled as she pushed the bike around "brooooommmmmm, broooooooommmmmmmmm" she roared as she rode around the concrete path "tirsty" she said stopping suddenly and looking back at me "well come and get your water" I said lifting the pink plastic bottle up. She turned her bike around and pushed it over to me, climbing the three stairs to grab her drink "tanks" she said as she took a big gulp "da better" she said putting the bottle down beside me, she turned to go back down and it was like the rest happened in slow motion.

I watched as she lost her balance and went tumbling face first down the set of stairs, skidding to a halt at the bottom on the concrete. I leapt from the top step and scooped her up, her eyes were wide and watery as her bottom lip began to quiver, tears flooding from her tiny eyes. Shock disappeared quickly followed by the fight as she cried loudly, I hugged her tight giving her forehead a kiss "it's okay baby, mummy's got you" I said rocking her gently as I carried her back up the stairs and sat down. I sat with her wrapped around me for a few minutes until her crying settled a bit, I pulled her back and took a look at the damage. She had scrapes on her hands and knees and a graze on her chin, but no broken bones of missing teeth - thankfully. "hurts mummy" she wailed as she pushed herself back into my chest "Kenzie hurtie" she cried and I gently rubbed her back "I know you do bubba, how bout' we go get you fixed up" I said and she nodded into my neck. I scooped up her water bottle and my beer and carried her inside.

I closed the back door just as Brax walked in, a concerned look on his face as Kenzie continued to cry in my arms "she fell down the stairs" I said nodding to the backyard "dada" Mckenzie cried as she lifted her little head up to look at him "did we hurt ourselves baby girl?" he asked as she reached out for him "yeah, Kenzie hurtie" she whimpered as I passed her over "I'm just going to get the band aids" I said Brax nodded, carrying her into the kitchen. I walked back into the kitchen to find Mckenzie sitting on the counter snuggling into Brax's chest as he stroked her hair "let's get you cleaned up" I said and she nodded, using her chubby hands to wipe her eyes. I wiped away the dirt and plastered some Dora band aids over the scrapes and stepped back "all better?" I asked and she shook her head "no" she said and I smiled, I picked her up and carried her over the couch setting her between Brax and I "how about some Dora then?" I asked and she nodded snuggling into the both of us.

**BELLA POV**

I was propped up on the couch, my legs stretched in front of me reading my magazine when the front door opened "I'm home" Cooper called as he clomped down the hall in his work boots, he was covered in cement dust and dirt as he leaned down to kiss me "busy day?" I asked with a raised eyebrow "something like that" he said dropping his bag on the floor "I'm going for a shower" he said heading straight for the bedroom.

5 minutes later I placed the phone back on the receiver and padded into our ensuite, Cooper was just wrapping a towel around himself when he looked up "hey" he said and I smiled "you working tomorrow?" I asked and he nodded "yep, 6am" he said and I nodded "why?" he asked frowning "no reason, B just called and I said I babysit the twins for a few hours tomorrow" I said and he raised his eyebrows "you're gonna look after both of them?" he asked and I nodded "yeah, B has a bunch of wedding stuff to do, plus she's swamped with work and tomorrow is her day off so she wants to get the house cleaned and some paper graded so I said I'd take them for the day" I said and he looked at me "you gonna be alright on your own with two 8 month olds?" he asked amused and I flicked him a look "of course I am – I can handle chaos" I said and he shook his head.

_2 hours later_

I clicked the television off and climbed off the couch, I checked the kitchen – no Cooper, I checked the office – no Cooper. I found him lying on our bed staring at the ceiling "hey" I said padding over to the bed "what's up?" I asked sitting beside him with my legs tucked under me "nothing" he said looking over at me and I frowned "nothing just thinking about my court date" he said and I mentally head slapped myself "yeah?" I asked fiddling with his fingers "nervous?" I asked and he shrugged "I don't know what to expect – Morag says' it will just be adjourned but still" he said and I nodded "it's gonna be okay" I said and he looked at me "and how can you think that?" he asked tiredly "I know it will" I said and he smiled weakly "I wish I had your optimism" he said and I leant down to kiss him "you'll be fine" I whispered propping myself up on the pillow next to him as he nestled himself into my stomach, I stroked his hair gently and prayed that things would be alright.

**Okay what did you think? I added a long bit of Charlie and Kenzie into it just for you! I love writing Charlie and Kenzie interact. Things with Cooper are still the same where we left of in Picture Perfect – charged with rape etc. I'll be delving more into that in the coming chapters and there will be a little bit of tension leading into the wedding for COLA. I hope you all like this chapter – please review with your thoughts, comments and suggestions. I love reading them and taking them on board. Danielle xo**


	6. Babysitter

**Okay everyone, did you like the last chapter. This one is pretty much going to centre around Bella's babysitting. Then in the next chapter we get into wedding mode! Hope you're all excited for HEANCA's wedding – I know I am! **

**If you want to see what Bella is wearing in this chapter, check out my Polyvore account. You can find it listed as Natural Chic. Feel free to leave comments on the outfits – what you do/don't like or what you want to see more of. I'll be posting the outfit labels here so you can see what the characters are wearing in the chapters. Okay, as usual please review! Danielle xo**

**P.S: I've changed the twins age to almost 8 months and I've changed Darcy's age to 9 so that she is school age.**

**[DISCLAIMER/COPYRIGHT: I do not own any of the existing characters or storylines in Home and Away but any characters, storylines or ideas used in this story are strictly copyrighted and are not to be used by any other person/s without written permission of the author of this story. Thank-you.]**

**BELLA POV**

I was sitting at the dining room table painting on the last coat of Essie 'Spiced Tea Rose' nail polish. Cooper had left before 6am and I hadn't been able to get back to sleep – I'd already cleaned the kitchen from breakfast and done a load of washing. I carefully blew my nails dry and 4 minutes later I grabbed my bag and keys and headed for the door.

I pulled up outside the front of Heath and Bianca's house and was greeted by the sounds of chaos, loud music blaring from the upstairs and the sounds of two wailing babies. I let myself in and fought the urge to turn around, I found Bianca in the kitchen feeding Imogen "hey" I half shouted over the loud music, Bianca looked up at me almost as if she didn't know other humans existed "oh hi, you're early" she said and I nodded "I was up early so I thought I'd come get them and take Darcy to school for you" I said and she stood up a blank look on her face and pulled me into a hug "I think you might have just saved my life – and hers" she said pointing upstairs to the source of the loud music. I smiled and gave Imogen a kiss on the cheek, she grinned at me with her tiny, lone tooth shining, formula dribbling down her chin. I knocked on Darcy's door but the music was too loud, I pushed open the door and saw Darcy sitting on her bed scribbling on a notepad, I pressed pause on the ipod and her head whipped up "hey!" she cried looking at me like I'd just destroyed her world "come on I'm taking you to school" I said and she just stared at me "come on" I said seriously "I'm not going" she said and I raised my eyebrows "really?" I said folding my arms over my chest "I don't want to" she said and I laughed "too bad" I said and she gave me a look "you're not my mum" she said and I sighed "I know I'm not but you have to go to school Darcy" and she shook her head "no" and she reached over and pressed play on the iPod. I squinted at her and pressed pause "get up" I said firmly and she glared at me "no" "Darcy, get off the bed and get your bag" I said pointing to the bag in the corner of the room. Darcy stood up and moved in front of me "make me" she said a scowl on her face. I frowned "Darcy Braxton did I just hear what I thought I heard?" Bianca asked from behind me, Darcy looked at the floor quickly before rolling her eyes "I'm not going to school" she said and Bianca shook her head "yes you are, now get your school bag and go downstairs to wait for us" she said firmly. Darcy sighed, swung her bag off the floor missing me by an inch and stomped down the stairs.

I closed the front door of Bianca and Heath's house and looked down at my car. Darcy sat slouched in the front seat, arms crossed over her chest and a scowl on her face. I shook my head and covered my eyes with my sunnies as I made my way down to the car. We drove in silence until I pulled up at the school, Darcy went to climb out the door but I flicked the auto lock on the car, she dropped back against the seat and scowled at me "what" she snapped and I lifted the sunnies off my head "I don't what your problem is Darcy but don't speak to me like you did back at the house" I said firmly looking her in the eyes "or what – you're not my parents you can't boss me around" she said snarkily "no I'm not, but I am an adult and I am your aunt and I won't tolerate you being rude and disrespectful" I said flicking auto locks of and putting my sunnies back on. I drove off as soon as Darcy closed the door.

_An hour later_

An hour later I was back home with two fed, clean and happy babies bouncing in their bouncers watching The Wiggles. I was working at the dining table when the phone rang "hello?" I answered "hey it's me" Bianca said "what's up?" I asked "nothing, just wanted to see how the babies were doing" she said and I laughed "B, we've been gone less than an hour" I said and she sighed "I know it's just it's so quiet here and I'm worried they're gonna be a handful for you – you're on your own and they're teething" she said rambling "B – we're fine, the twins are in their bouncers in front of the TV watching The Wiggles, happy as pie" I said and she sighed "okay, if it gets too much call me I'll come get them" she said and I nodded "will do" I replied hanging up and looking over at the twins "your mum's a worrywart isn't she guys" I said they gurgled back at me happily which I took to mean "yeah she is"

_3 hours later_

It was almost lunchtime and the twins were making their presence known. I'd gotten about 2 and a half hours of work done before they had decided to test the strength of their lungs. I had them each in their bouncers on the floor as I mixed up the food Bianca had given me and placed it in the microwave. I turned around to face the twins and sighed "you two are really noisy" I said which did nothing to quieten their screams. I placed them both in their baby boosters on the table and fed them their lunch which bought me enough time to tidy up the mess from lunch before they started to cry again. I scooped Jayden from his baby booster and put him in his bouncer, grabbed Imogen in one arm and used the loop on Jayden's bouncer to slide it along the floor to the spare room where I changed each of them.

I placed them back in front of the television each with a toy and cleaned up again. Only they started to cry again, I looked at them wide eyed – I'd fed them, changed them what else could they possibly need. I looked through the bag Bianca had given me to see if there was anything I was missing when I came out with a bottle of baby Panadol, I looked back at the twins whose faces were bright red, tears streaking down their faces. I pressed my hand to their foreheads and sighed "your teeth hurting?" I asked drawing out the measurements of medicine and carefully feeding it to them. I dropped back against the couch and covered my face with a pillow praying that the medicine would kick in soon and give me 5 seconds of peace to collect a thought.

I woke up an hour later to a totally quiet house, I looked down at the twins to find Jayden missing. I bolted upright and looked around the room "where the heck is he?" I asked Imogen who just giggled at me "he's 8 months old he can't walk" I said checking the clip that previously strapped him into his bouncer - it was unclipped not broken and there was no way he could have unclipped the buckle himself. I checked Imogen who was nodding off herself and went in search of my missing nephew. I checked the hall and office, taking a quick peek into the room Natyaliah stayed in before checking my room – all empty. I'd kept the bathroom door shut so he wasn't in there, I pushed through the kitchen door and sighed – empty. I turned my head and let out a breath followed by a smile, Jayden was happily gurgling away in Cooper's arms on the balcony, a rattle stuck firmly in his mouth as he started out at the ocean. I slid open the door and Cooper looked around at me "hey" I said standing behind him "hey, I didn't want to wake you" he said bouncing Jayden gently "its okay, how come you're back so early?" I asked "lunch" he said and I nodded sitting on the seat across from him. I watched as Jayden's tiny hands latched onto Cooper's wrist, he looked up and flashed a gummy grin and giggle "you okay?" I asked frowning "yep" Cooper replied kind of bluntly. I sighed a shook my head, Imogen started to cry so I stood up and headed for the door. Cooper reached out and grabbed my hand, I looked down at him and he just stared up at me, a sad almost terrified look shone in his eyes before it was gone. He looked as though he wanted to say something but instead he just dropped my hand and looked away. I stood still for a moment before heading inside to Imogen.

_2 hours later_

I'd just dropped the twins back with Heath and Bianca, it had been tough work but worth it when I'd seen Bianca. She had been able to get some sleep as well as get everything she needed done so although it wasn't something I was volunteering for anytime soon, I was glad I'd done it. It was almost 6pm and I had no idea what Cooper was doing tonight – he'd been out late some nights, staying at his friend's houses or just coming home after I'd gone to bed and sleeping on the couch, leaving before I got up. I swung by McDonalds and picked up a large coke and headed for home, I parked my car – noticing that Cooper's was not in the lot and climbed out. My white graphic tee and light camo jeans were crumpled and my hair was itching to washed, I pushed through the building entrance and stopped – no one was in here, normally there was always someone guarding the front desk. Something felt off but I stepped into the elevator anyway, I stepped out of the elevator and stopped. Blood. There was blood smeared on the door to our apartment, I looked around and quickly checked the elevator again, sure enough there were a few drops of blood on the floor. I carefully walked over to the door and tried the handle – unlocked. My drink was sitting very heavy in my stomach as I carefully pushed the door open and scanned the entrance, there were bloody handprints smeared on the wall leading down the hall, drops of blood splattered the floor and smeared the entry table. I walked along the tiles – avoiding the blood, the only sound the clicking of my sandals on the floor. The handprints wrapped around the wall and down the hall towards the bathroom. I crept slowly towards the door and pushed it open. I dropped my cup – coke splashing all over the floor. Slumped against the cabinets, covered in blood was Cooper.

…**.what did you think? I've had this in mind for ages and since I'm finally writing again I can share it all with you. I hope you like it – sound off in the comments. Lots more twists and turns coming up as we get to the nitty gritty of the whole criminal charges things. Stay tuned! Xo Danielle**


	7. Blood Soaked

**So I hope you liked my little cliffhanger in the previous chapter. I've been so busy today with school work etc. that I've only just gotten around to writing this now at 12pm so I hope you can understand it! I'd love to hear your thoughts and suggestions on what you'd like to see. **

**Also I noticed that when I've talked about Polyvore the link isn't showing up so I'll repeat it again without the link so it should show up. If you'd like to see the outfits that Bella and the rest of the characters wear including Bianca's bridesmaid and wedding dresses as well as my idea of COLA's bathroom and bedroom hop on over to Polyvore and check out my sets. My username is dani(hypen)dot and these are the outfit names for the last few chapters.**

**Previous chapter – Bella: **_**Natural Chic**_**  
Bella's new haircut and outfit: **_**Pink It**_**  
Bianca's wedding dress ensemble: **_**Here Comes the Bride**_**  
The girls bridesmaid ensembles: **_**Blushing Bridesmaid**_**  
Bella's beach party outfit (Darcy's b'day): **_**Beach Party**_

**COLA's bathroom: **_**Bathroom Mint**_**  
COLA's bedroom: **_**Sleeping Geometric**_

**If you check out the outfits be sure to let me know your thoughts and that you stopped by. As usual review with your thoughts. Danielle xo**

**[DISCLAIMER/COPYRIGHT: I do not own any of the existing characters or storylines in Home and Away but any characters, storylines or ideas used in this story are strictly copyrighted and are not to be used by any other person/s without written permission of the author of this story. Thank-you.]**

_**Previously on Fire & Ice: **__I stepped out of the elevator and stopped. Blood. There was blood smeared on the door to our apartment, I looked around and quickly checked the elevator again, sure enough there were a few drops of blood on the floor. I carefully walked over to the door and tried the handle – unlocked. My drink was sitting very heavy in my stomach as I carefully pushed the door open and scanned the entrance, there were bloody handprints smeared on the wall leading down the hall, drops of blood splattered the floor and smeared the entry table. I walked along the tiles – avoiding the blood, the only sound the clicking of my sandals on the floor. The handprints wrapped around the wall and down the hall towards the bathroom. I crept slowly towards the door and pushed it open. I dropped my cup – coke splashing all over the floor. Slumped against the cabinets, covered in blood was Cooper._

**BELLA POV**

I rushed forward and dropped to my knees in front of him, his face was bloody and covered in cuts and gashes. He had blood all over his shirt, arms and hands. Blood was seeping from a wound on his stomach, I lifted his shirt and sobbed when I saw the stab wound oozing blood onto my hands. I scrambled to my feet and grabbed a bunch of towels from the linen cupboard and pressed them firmly against his stomach. I reached for my phone and dialled '000' "Ambulance" I replied to the recording on the other end "how can I direct you call today?" a woman asked from the other end "ah yeah hi I need an ambulance to the Ocean Waters Apartment Complex Apartment 24" I rushed wedging the phone between my shoulder and chin and pressing the towels into Cooper's stomach "and what seems to be the problem today" she asked "my boyfriend, he's bleeding all over the place, I think he's been stabbed… he's got blood everywhere" I said trying not to cry "is he conscious?" she asked "no, I don't know how long he's been here – there's blood on our door and all down the hall we need help" I cried putting my hands on Cooper's face trying to get him to wake up "oh Miss I need you to calm down, the ambulance is on it's way. I need you to check if he's breathing" she said and I pressed my fingers to his neck "yes, he's breathing" I said "okay now I need you to get a towel or something and press it firmly against the stab wound" she said "I am, I've got a towel but it's just not stopping – he just keeps bleeding" I said brushing the tears from my face. My hands were covered with blood when I heard the knock on the door "I think they're here" I said scrambling up, slipping on some blood and brushing my hands against my shirt as I ran down the hall. I pulled the door back and two paramedics rushed in "lead the way" one said and I nodded running down the hall to the bathroom. I sat beside Cooper and held his hand as the paramedics worked on stopping the bleeding. I looked up to find two police officers and Roy the doorman arriving at the door "I called them as soon as I saw the ambulance" he said a terrified look on his face "I don't know what happened to Philip – he was supposed to be here" he said shaking his head "okay, miss I need you to move over here and hold this for me" one of the paramedics said passing me an IV bag. I watched as the pushed the needle into his arm as the other one continued to stuff Cooper's wound with gauze "we've gotta get him outta here" the other paramedic said as the police officers brought the gurney into the bathroom "BELLA!" I heard someone yell and looked up to see Brax, Heath, Charlie, Casey and Ruby all standing in the hall "I called them" Roy said when I looked up confused. The paramedics loaded Cooper onto the gurney and began to wheel him out as Brax, Heath, Charlie, Casey, Ruby and the two police officers filed out into the living room. I handed the IV bag to the paramedic as his partner wheeled Cooper out of the apartment "We will need to check you over too" he said and I shook my head "I'm fine, I'll get checked out at the hospital" I said and he nodded looking over that the police officers before leaving.

I stood still for a moment, letting the realisation wash over me. I was standing in my living room covered in someone else's blood. Brax and Heath came over to me but I couldn't understand what they we're saying, everything was buzzing around me – voices were blurring into one loud noise as I felt the walls begin to squish me. I took a step back and moved around the boys walking quickly down the hall to the bedroom. I rushed into the ensuite and slammed the door – quickly flicking the lock. I crashed to the floor as I felt the room begin to spin, I pushed myself up against the bath and placed my head between my knees as I focused on my breathing. I pushed my hair back with my hands, resting my elbows on my knees as I sobbed to myself about what had just happened. How long had he been there? I'd avoided coming home for almost half an hour and he could have been lying here this whole time, bleeding all over out bathroom floor. I felt my stomach swirl and I pushed my head back down between my legs and I began to sob loudly again. This was all my fault. He could die all because I hadn't found him sooner.

**BRAX POV**

It was awful. There was blood everywhere. Smeared on the walls and floor. A huge puddle sat in the bathroom, smears against the cabinets and linen closet doors. There were three previously white towels piled on the floor soaked in bright red blood. There were bloody handprints on the edges of the bathtub and walls which lead all the way down the hall and into the entrance.

When we'd gotten the call we'd all been at the house having a beer. We left the kids with Bianca and came straight over. I don't think I'd ever get the image of Bella out of my mind. When we walked down the hall to the bathroom she was just sitting on the floor next to Cooper, blood dripping from her hands and smeared on her face and clothes. Tear stains streaked down her face and her newly brunette hair was clumping from drying tears and blood. Her white t-shirt and camo jeans were soaked with blood patches, from where she had wiped her hands on her shirt and knelt in blood. She'd rushed into the other bathroom before we could get any information from her and we were all standing concerned in their bedroom as we stared at the closed bathroom door listening to the sobs coming from inside. There was blood smeared on the doorknob and door and shoeprints from Bella's shoes stained the carpet. It was a terrifying scene and I had never been so thankful that we didn't have our kids with us. This was enough to give me nightmares let alone kids.

**HEATH POV**

I had never seen anything so terrifying in my life. The apartment looked like something out of Chainsaw Massacare. I had never seen someone covered in so much blood before, when we arrived Cooper had been laid out on the bathroom floor, he was covered in blood. It had soaked his work shirt and pants and his face was almost unrecognisable underneath the gashes and blood. His hair and been messed up badly and was caked in drying blood. I had no idea what was going on but I was terrified to find out. We had no idea there were even any problems between Bella and Cooper and we had no idea that they were dealing with something this awful. I knew we had to take care of Bella but there was no way were letting someone get away with doing this to someone we cared about. One way or another we were going to find who did this – and God help them when we do.

**RUBY POV **

I was crying, this wasn't even happening to me but I was crying. Cooper had become part of our family and Bella was my best friend. I couldn't imagine how scared she must be right now, I knew things were a bit weird with Cooper's charges and everything but I had no idea they were having these kind of problems. "Did you know this stuff was going on?" I asked looking around the room, everyone shook their heads. No-one had said anything since we got here, we were all just waiting for the bathroom door to open. I'd been so scared when I saw Bella, there was so much blood I thought some of it had to be hers. I'd breathed a sigh of relief when I'd heard her tell the paramedic she was fine, I couldn't imagine who could have done this to Cooper. I just prayed he'd be okay.

**CHARLIE POV**

My stomach was churning. All I could think about was the time I had found Brax in Angelo's after he had been stabbed. I had been terrified but this was far worse. This was one of the worst scenes I'd be unfortunate enough to witness. I didn't even knew someone could have that much blood. The place looked like a horror movie and I couldn't imagine ever wanting to come back here.

I had to do something so I headed into the walk-in and grabbed a pink stripe duffle bag from the shelf. I began to carefully fold some clothes and pack them inside "what are you doing?" Brax asked putting his hand on my shoulder "Bella's going to need a change of clothes" I said as I packed a toiletry bag with a hair brush and some stuff I'd found on the dresser. This just didn't seem right somehow, this whole thing with Cooper and his charges were ridiculous and now they had to deal with something like this. It just didn't seem right.

**CASEY POV**

Why? I wanted to know why. Why was this happening to them. I didn't understand any of this and I desperately want to be anywhere but here. Almost the entire house has blood on it. I could hear more and more police officers arriving as they secured the crime scene. They kept saying that 'crime scene' to them this was just a day at the office, this was what they did, they dusted for fingerprints and took photos. I couldn't imagine having to see things like this, my first thought when I'd seen the bathroom was to throw up. When I'd seen Bella sitting on the floor soaked in blood I'd wanted to cry and hug her.

I was snapped out of my thoughts as we heard the click of the bathroom door lock. Everyone's heads snapped up as the door slowly cracked open and a blood soaked Bella stepped out.

**Thoughts? What did you think of that one. I didn't think I would get that one done so quickly but I managed to get it all written in less than 30 minutes. Once I started it just flowed so please excuse and mistakes. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'd love to know what you'd like to see in coming chapters. I've got an idea about what I'm going to do so I hope you enjoy it! PLEASE REVIEW! Danielle xo**


	8. Clean It All Up

**What did you all think of that last chapter? I hoped you liked it. If you'd like to see what Bella is wearing in this chapter you can find it on my Polyvore account, my username is dani-dot (daniHYPHENdot) and the outfit collection is labelled **_**Hood It Up**_**. Hope you all enjoy and REVIEW! Danielle xo**

**[DISCLAIMER/COPYRIGHT: I do not own any of the existing characters or storylines in Home and Away but any characters, storylines or ideas used in this story are strictly copyrighted and are not to be used by any other person/s without written permission of the author of this story. Thank-you.]**

**PREVIOUSLY ON FIRE & ICE: **_I was snapped out of my thoughts as we heard the click of the bathroom door lock. Everyone's heads snapped up as the door slowly cracked open and a blood soaked Bella stepped out._

**BELLA POV**

They were all waiting for me. I looked up and saw their concerned, terrified faces and I felt bad for leaving them hanging like that. I looked at Brax and walked straight over to him for a hug, he pulled me in close – not caring about the blood and hugged me tightly. I felt safe with him, he was warm and strong and comforting. I felt Heath's hand on my shoulder and I looked up at him, he gave me a small smile and pulled me into a hug, I sniffled and hugged him back before turning to face everyone. "I'm sorry guys" I said and they all shook their heads "don't apologise, just tell us what happened" Charlie said soothingly as I sat on the edge of the bed. I looked at the carpet and saw bloody shoeprints, there was blood on the bathroom door as well. I don't think I realised how much of it was covering me.

I took a deep breath and began to tell them what I could remember. "I dropped the twins off and did a few things and I came home and there was blood on the door. It was all down the hall and on the walls and then when I got to the bathroom he was lying there. There was so much blood" I sobbed wiping my face again "I called triple zero and they told me to put towels and pressure on the stab wound but it wouldn't stop bleeding and he wasn't awake and he was just covered in so much blood" I said as Brax pulled me into a hug and squeezed me tightly. "It's okay you don't have to tell us anymore" he whispered softly and I nodded my head "Miss Braxton?" someone asked. I looked up to see a police officer standing at the door "we'll need to get your statement from you when you're ready" he said and I nodded pushing back my hair and wiping my face "Okay" I said heading in his direction.

_An hour later_

It was almost 10pm when we got to the hospital. The police had taken my statement and told me to get checked out at the hospital where they would take me clothes and return them to the police. Charlie had packed me a small bag with a few things to get cleaned up. I hadn't looked at myself. I'd seen my hands and they were stained red with dried blood but I hadn't seen the rest of me. I'm sure I looked dreadful but I didn't really care. I walked slowly around the corner and was directed down the hall. Cooper's mother, father, sister and Ella were all sitting on the plastic chairs against the wall and they stood up when they saw me. Liz covered her mouth with her hand and Richard just looked at the floor. I looked at Ella who for once didn't look happy or scheming. She just looked shocked. Liz walked over to me and hugged me tightly "are you okay?" she asked and I nodded. I wasn't sure what to say, there wasn't physically anything wrong with me but my head was having trouble stringing enough words together to form a sentence. My eyes were sore and felt like they'd been backfilled with sand and I desperately wanted to sleep but I had to see if he was okay. I looked up at Liz her eyes full of concern and worry "is he okay?" I mumbled my throat feeling sore and dry, she looked away quickly before answering "he's in surgery, he's lost a lot of blood and the doctors don't know what will happen" she said shakily and I nodded "Bella, you can come through now" the doctor and Liz looked at me "I thought you were okay?" she asked scanning my body for injury, not that you could tell there was so much blood on me already "I am, the police want me to get checked out and then they have to take my clothes" I said and she nodded again looking down at my red stained shirt and jeans. I followed the doctor into the room and sat on the edge of the bed as she began to examine me.

Shock. She told me I was suffering from extreme shock. She told Brax to keep an eye on me and I'd watched her leave the room to see someone else. She'd given me a blue plastic bag to put my clothes in, it had EVIDENCE written in large black block letters. I showered and watched as the water turned red, swirling down the drain. My heart began to beat faster as I watched more red water wash away. I grabbed the sponge and began to hopelessly scrub at my skin, it was like it had soaked through me and stained me like an awful tattoo. I scrubbed and scrubbed feeling my skin become more and more raw but I had to get it off. I shampooed my hair three times until the water ran clear and any trace of my stained skin was gone. I stepped into a clean pair of dark denim jeans and pulled on a grey tank top. The air-conditioner was blasting my skin and Charlie had knowingly packed me a jumper. I zipped up my black hoodie and pulled on my black Converse sneakers. My hair had begun to dry and was slightly wavy. I looked myself in the mirror. I was a terrible sight, the exposed skin on my hands and neck were scrubbed red raw, my eyes were red and sore and I looked like I hadn't slept in a week.

I walked back into the hall to see everyone sitting in the plastic chairs. Liz stood up and came over to me "he's out, they think he's going to be okay but he's in a coma for now" she said and I nodded not wanting to say anything in fear I might cry "we've been in to see him – you can go in when you're ready" she said and I nodded again "we're going to head home, Tayaliah is asleep and she has school tomorrow plus…" she said pointing down to her expanded stomach "okay" I mumbled my throat still feeling dry. I watched as Richard scooped Natayaliah out of the chair and gently carried her down the corridor. Charlie was resting her head against Brax's shoulder and Ruby looked exhausted "guys why don't you go home, Bianca's all alone with the kids and it's nearly 11pm" I said walking over to them "are you going to be alright?" Heath asked standing up and I nodded "yeah I'll be fine, I'll just stay here and try get some rest and you can come back in the morning if you want" I said and they nodded "alright – if you're sure" Charlie said giving me a warm hug "I'm sure" I said as everyone gave me a hug "and guys" I said as they all turned to look back at me "thank you" I croaked and they nodded before heading home to their children and safe, warm beds.

I looked at the hospital room door. It was closed and the venetian blind was drawn tightly obstructing view. I slowly walked over and took a deep breath as I gently pushed the door open. He was just lying in the bed – there was a large white bandage wrapped around his stomach and he had wires and tubes everywhere. His face looked better now that it had all been cleaned up but it was still a struggle seeing my Cooper behind all the bruising. He had a gash that had been stitched up on his forehead and bruises all over his face. I carefully walked over to him and picked up his hand in mine. I sat on the edge of the bed and leant down to kiss his forehead "what have you gotten yourself into?" I whispered against his forehead. I sat back and watched him for ages. My eyes got heavy and arms and legs felt like they weighed a ton. I placed my back beside the couch that was near his bed and carefully sat down. A blanket had been folded up and placed on the arm, I spread it over myself wrapping it around me, I was freezing. I was wearing jeans and a jumper but I was still cold. I just stared at him while his monitors beeped and he slept silently. I felt my eyes get heavier and heavier until they eventually won out over my mind and I drifted off into sleep.

**What did you think? There are still going to be a few more rocky patches in this part of the story so it's not over yet. Also I wasn't planning on writing these chapters until **_**after **_**the wedding but I got a bit ahead of myself and forgot about the wedding so I've decided to push the wedding back a few chapters and make it 4 weeks away instead of 1. I hope that's okay but I promise I'll make the wedding special and detailed for you all. Now you can check out Bella's outfit for this chapter by visiting my Polyvore account (username above) and leave a comment telling me what you think – I'll definitely reply! Also REVIEW! Danielle xo**


	9. Words of Wisdom

**Hoped you all like that last chapter. Here is the next one. Please review everyone! Danielle xo**

**[DISCLAIMER/COPYRIGHT: I do not own any of the existing characters or storylines in Home and Away but any characters, storylines or ideas used in this story are strictly copyrighted and are not to be used by any other person/s without written permission of the author of this story. Thank-you.]**

**BELLA POV**

I woke up curled up in the corner of the leather sofa, I looked over at Cooper who was still resting peacefully and then at my phone 8:30am. Great. I dropped my head back down on the sofa and watched Cooper, breathing slowly, the machines beeping. He was so still, I wondered if he could hear me. I pulled the blanket back and sat on the chair beside him, taking his hand in mine. I watched him carefully hoping he would wake up but his eyes stayed closed "can you hear me?" I whispered to him more questioning myself really. I'd been here before, I'd been in this situation – in the hospital bed, hurt and hanging by a thread. But it was so different when it was the other way around and it was someone you cared about lying there.

The last few months had been rough. Cooper struggled to handle his criminal charges and I struggled to hold the both of us upright. We'd been fighting a lot lately – more than we ever had before and I'd actually begun to consider leaving. I mentally kicked myself for ever considering it because it had taken something like this to make me realise I loved him. Neither of us had said it. We avoided it completely. Up until now it was just fun, we liked each other, we had fun together and there was plenty of chemistry between us but when it came to expressing any further emotions we both held back. And now I was sitting in a hospital room wondering if I was ever going to see him wake up again. It seemed so stupid. We'd been together for over a year and it seemed like the natural progression but every time I thought about it being said I got scared. And now here I was scared that it would never be said. That there would never be the chance.

I felt a painful burning in my chest as my throat began to clog, I gave his hand a quick squeeze and left. I needed some air. I walked down the hall to the elevator and rode it to the ground floor. As soon as the fresh morning air hit me I was able to breathe. I sucked in air and walked, he was going to be okay I kept telling myself. I think I'd told myself that hundreds of times in the last few hours alone but I was scared to believe it, scared that if I did he wouldn't and I didn't even want to think about what I would do if he wasn't okay. I hadn't even noticed I was crying until a hand reached in front of my face holding a tissue. I looked up to see an elderly woman in a hospital gown and a walker standing beside me, I smiled gratefully and took the tissue "you okay dear?" she asked in a rickety old lady voice "yes, I'm fine" I smiled as she sat down on the wooden bench behind me "I broke my hip" she said and I looked at her "I'm sorry?" I asked confused "I broke my hip 6 weeks ago and I've been in here ever since" she said and I raised my eyebrows "what about you" she asked patting the bench beside her. I sat and looked straight ahead "I'm not sick, my boyfriend was hurt last night" I said and she placed her thin, bony hand on my knee "oh, is he alright?" she asked gently and I shrugged my shoulders "they don't know yet" I said and she gave me knee a squeeze "those young ones have got a lot of fight in them" she said and I smiled. I noticed she was wearing a thin gold band on her left hand "where is your husband?" I asked looking around the garden "Rodger's been gone for 10 years now" she said thoughtfully and I raised my eyebrows "oh, I'm so sorry" I said and she shook her head "don't be, it was a long time ago. Love of my life he was" she said a smile on her face "first person to ever make me want to be better he was" she said and I smiled "how long were you together?" "oh 60 years, the best 60 years of my life" she said and I just stared at her "you were married for 60 years?" I asked astounded and she nodded "when you find someone who you don't think you can live without 60 years doesn't seem like long enough" she said looking at me "and how do you live without him?" I asked and she smiled "I don't really know, all I know is that the first year was the hardest I've ever had to live, then another went by and then another and now here I am 10 years later and I'm still okay" she said "are you happy?" I asked and she smiled "I'll never be as happy as I was with Rodger, but you find your own kind of happy" she said "and how do you know who is the right person" I asked and she smiled "you know because the very thought of living without them makes you want to take a dive of a 10 storey building" and I smiled as she kept going "I always said I didn't want to get married, but letting go of my fears and marrying Rodger was the best decision that I ever made. I got 4 beautiful kids out of it, I've got 10 grandkids so far and I've even got a few great grandkids" she said and stopped "but the thing I'm most thankful to Rodger for.. is making me the happiest woman alive for 60 years" she said wistfully "oh no, there's my nurse – she's a really bossy boots" she said and I laughed "it's been wonderful talking to you dear – I'm Lucy" she said taking my hand "Bella" I replied looking up into her pale blue eyes "well Bella, I wish you all the happiness that I had and more" she said giving my hand a squeeze. And then she was gone. Just like that she hobbled away on her walker frame, batting at her nurse with one hand and clobbering along with the other.

I sat for a moment thinking about what she had said. I didn't know what I felt, everything that had happened in the last 24 hours had confused me, stirred things up in me and made me wonder. I didn't have a clue where I was heading for the rest of my life but I had a feeling that Lucy had made me realise that there was only one person I wanted to go through my life with. And that person was now lying in a hospital bed.


	10. Watching

**Hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. It was short but I really enjoyed writing the conversation between Lucy and Bella. I hope you liked it too. Things should get interesting in this chapter. As usual please review. Danielle xo**

**[DISCLAIMER/COPYRIGHT: I do not own any of the existing characters or storylines in Home and Away but any characters, storylines or ideas used in this story are strictly copyrighted and are not to be used by any other person/s without written permission of the author of this story. Thank-you.]**

**BELLA POV**

I woke up when my neck began to cramp. I'd spent the past 48 hours in the hospital room. The couch was getting more and more uncomfortable so I twisted my neck and sat up. I looked over at Cooper who was still lying in the bed, his eye closed and the monitors beeping loudly. I walked over to the side of the bed and sat on the edge. I looked at him for a few minutes "can you wake up now" I whispered "I really want you to wake up Cooper, I want to know what happened" I said blinking hard "this is all my fault" I whispered turning to look at the back wall "no it's not" a voice croaked and I twisted back to see Cooper looking at me through half open eyes "oh my god, you're awake" I shrieked standing up not having any idea what to do "you asked me to" he said moving his fingers. I passed him a paper cup full of water and watched as he drank, he looked tired. He'd been asleep for 2 days and he still looked tired "what" he asked turning his head to look at me "nothing" I said shaking my head as I moved back to the side of his bed "you okay?" he asked looking at me "shouldn't I be asking you that?" I asked fiddling with some wires.

Liz and Richard arrived an hour later and were thrilled to see him awake. I felt like I should leave them be so I quietly left while they were all talking. I stood at the hospital entrance not really knowing where to go. The apartment was locked up until the police could get everything they needed. I pulled out my phone and called a cab. I walked into the diner and stood at the counter "hey Leah, can I get a coffee to go" I said and she smiled at me "of course, how have you been?" she asked placing her hand over mine "good, Cooper's awake so I thought I'd leave him and his family alone for a while" I said and she nodded. I grabbed my coffee and walked along the beach for a while just enjoying the fresh air and the loud noises of the beach. It felt nice to just walk, without worrying. The hour before Cooper's family arrived was weird. We didn't say much to each other, the silence was long and awkward. I felt Cooper watching me but he wasn't talking – it was like he didn't want me to be there. I took the first opportunity to leave and it was the weirdest feeling when I was relieved to be on my own.

I walked into the house and everyone turned to look at me. I hadn't been back in almost 2 days and I don't think anyone was expecting me home soon. "hey" Brax said slowly standing up "hey, he's awake" I said and they raised their eyebrows "and you're not there" Charlie asked and I shook my head "nah, he should spend some time with his family" I said shrugging "what about you?" she asked again and I shrugged again "I'll see him" I said simply heading upstairs for a shower.

**CHARLIE POV**

"That was weird" I said when Bella was out of the room "I know, do you think she knows what happened?" Ruby asked thoughtfully "I don't think so" Brax said and I looked at him "how can you tell?" I asked and he shrugged "she'd be more angry if she did" he said and I nodded. I had to agree there, I'd be furious if I found out too. The others got back to eating their breakfast but I couldn't help feeling that things were not going to go well for Bella and Cooper.

**COOPER POV**

She knew. She knew that I'd wanted her to leave. I felt awful for doing it but I wasn't about to put her or anyone else in danger. I'd heard the worry in her voice just before she woke up and I felt my heart break when she said it was all her fault. The guilt was weighing heavily on me that I'd done this to her, put her through so much in the last few months. I'd distanced myself as it was all I could do to keep from hurting her anymore. As awful as it sounded I was kind of hoping she wouldn't be back today. I didn't want to explain what happened and I certainly didn't want to tell her who did this. I knew that if she found out who did this she'd confront them. She didn't know them – I wasn't stupid enough to expose her to those kinds of people but I knew that wouldn't stop her from taking them on if she knew who they were. I closed my eyes and sighed '_why was this happening to me?' _I thought to myself as I felt myself drifting off to sleep.

_The following day_

I kept telling myself that I didn't want her to visit. But I spent the entire day hoping she'd walk through the doors. That I'd get to see her again. My parents had visited and brought Natayaliah with them, she'd asked me a lot of questions and asked where Bella was. Ella had arrived at lunch time and spent the next 2 hours talking my ear off. I tried to listen to her, I really tried but I kept finding myself watching the door hoping that she would leave and Bella would show up. She didn't. My parents were back for dinner and spent a few hours with me – mum was tired, between Natayaliah, the baby and visiting me she was exhausted. It would only be another 6 weeks and I'd have another sibling. Weird but kind of exciting all the same – just a few months ago I'd been looking forward to visiting mum and the new baby with Bella, but it looked like now I'd be going alone.

I was tired. I was really tired but I couldn't sleep. I kept trying to convince myself that I could sort this out and still keep Bella safe. I had almost talked myself into believing it when my phone vibrated on the bedside table.

'_We're watching her' _the text message read. My blood ran cold and I quickly turned my phone off. And then it hit me. I knew what I had to do.

**Another short one. But the next chapter will **_**hopefully**_** be a bit longer. We'll see. Hope you enjoyed it. Tell me your thoughts on what Cooper is hiding in the reviews! I'd love to know your thoughts! Review! Danielle xo**


	11. Sandcastles

**I hope you all liked the last chapter. Hopefully you're not finding it to depressing. I have plan – honest! ;) Keep reading and keep REVIEWING! Danielle xo**

**[DISCLAIMER/COPYRIGHT: I do not own any of the existing characters or storylines in Home and Away but any characters, storylines or ideas used in this story are strictly copyrighted and are not to be used by any other person/s without written permission of the author of this story. Thank-you.]**

**CHARLIE POV**

I was sitting on the beach with Brax and Mckenzie building sandcastles. The sun was shining and my skin was warm. I looked at Mckenzie as she shovelled sand into her yellow plastic bucket and whacked it down with the spade "tip, tip!" she shouted throwing her hands up in the air. I laughed as Brax flipped the bucket upside down and signalled for Mckenzie to tap it out "bang, bang, bang" she yelled as she whacked the spade down on the bucket. She dropped her face to the sand and watched as Brax slowly lifted the bucket up revealing her sandcastle "YAY!" she squealed happily clumsily pushing herself to her feet and throwing herself at me – sand flying everywhere "Kenzie build castle mummy!" she shrieked grabbing my face in her chubby sandy hands "yes you did!" I smiled as she jumped up and down, she lost her balance and fell butt first on top of her sandcastle. Her eyes were wide and her lip trembled as she started to cry "it's okay baby girl, we'll just build another one" Brax said lifting her up and dusting her off. She stopped crying "yeah?" she hiccupped and Brax laughed "yeah" he said handing back her spade "kay!" she squealed shovelling more sand into the bucket.

An hour later Mckenzie had crashed in my arms and was sleeping soundly "I don't know how she can just sleep anywhere" I said shaking my head and Brax laughed "I know when I took her to work with me the other day she actually fell asleep on the floor behind the bar" he said shaking his head as he gathered our things and I carefully lifted Mckenzie and carried her to the car. We didn't want to go home straight away so we drove around taking a look at the sights – just spending time together. Half an hour later Mckenzie was awake and we stopped at a local lookout. I had my camera with me so I too the chance to snap a few pictures of the view, I looked over to see Mckenzie standing on the lookout wall, arms out wide. Brax was standing just off to the side of her, his arm securely wrapped around her waist. I quickly took the chance to snap a few pictures – they came out beautifully, their shadows were almost black against the gorgeous bright blue of the water and cream of the sand. I smiled as I went to join my cozy little family.

**BELLA POV**

It was cold. Why is it always so cold in the hospitals? I rode the elevator to the third floor and stepped out. I hadn't been back in 2 days and I wasn't sure I wanted to be back but Cooper had texted me and asked me to come. I walked around the corner and caught a glimpse of him through his door, his bruising had faded slightly but the white bandage was still tightly wrapped around his stomach. I took a deep breath and headed for his room. I knocked gently and he looked a small smile appeared and then it was gone "come in" he said pushing himself up a bit.

"so what's up?" I asked awkwardly standing at the end of the bed "are you happy?" he asked me and I looked up "what?" I asked "are you happy?" he repeated and I shrugged "not now but you know you were stabbed a few days ago" I said "what is this about?" I asked and he looked away. Silence stretched between us as I continued to watch him, my chest began to tighten "Cooper" I said again firmly. He looked back up at me and it was right there in his eyes as they stared straight at me. I knew. I knew why he had bought me here "we're done aren't we?" I said trying to keep my voice under control "yeah" he said and I looked away. "Why are you doing this?" I asked looking back to him "it's the best thing for us, things have been different for months now" he said and I rolled my eyes "they've been different because you've made them different. Nothing's changed for me Cooper. You're still the same person to me, I don't look at you any differently. You're the only one who thinks something is different" I said "things are different, Bella. I'm different, things have changed for me and this is what I want" he said and I just looked at him, he had to be lying – surely he wasn't willing to end it all but he looked serious. I straightened myself and closed off "fine" I said turning to leave. Only just my luck Liz and Richard walked through the door, Liz rushed forward and pulled me into a hug "oh I'm so glad you're here" she said and I smiled tightly "actually I'm just leaving, I have somewhere to be" I said and she looked disappointed "oh well, we'll see you soon then" she said and I smiled "good luck with the baby guys" I said walking past the and down the hall "Cooper what's going on?" I heard Liz as and I just shook my head and hurried down the hall before anyone else showed up.

_2 weeks later_

**BELLA POV**

It had been two weeks and I hadn't heard or spoken to Cooper. My family were doing their best to avoid the subject and I was doing my best to forget. I'd taken a more active role in the restaurant and was working every day for the most part of it. I was signing papers when there was a knock on the door. I looked up to see a uniformed police officer standing in the doorway, I squinted suspiciously at him and he smiled "Miss Braxton?" he asked and I nodded standing and gesturing for him to come in "I'm here to return the keys to your apartment – you're free to go in now" he said and I nodded "thanks" I said as he reached across the desk and dropped a set of keys in my hand. He nodded and disappeared through the door. I stood staring at the keys in my hand – I'd been wanting to get into the apartment to get my stuff but I hadn't actually considered what I would do when I got the keys back, would I have to return them to Cooper or would the police give him a set too. I found that unlikely seeing as he didn't have any keys on him when he went to hospital. I sat down on the chair and sighed what the hell was I going to do now? I thought to myself.

_The following day_

I had quickly been in the apartment yesterday to see how it look – it looked even more terrifying than when I'd last been here. The blood had dried and was now an awful rust colour. I'd decided to come back today to clean the place up and grab my things. I'd come prepared with 2 buckets and a bunch of sponges. I filled the first bucket with the hot soapy water and carried it back to the bathroom. I headed back into the kitchen and filled the second bucket, I pushed through the kitchen door – bucket in hand and stopped dead, there standing next to the couch was Cooper.

**What did you think? Short I know but I'll continue it on in the next chapter and then we will have the wedding soon. I'm trying to think of something to do with Ruby & Casey but I'm struggling so anyone have any thoughts on what you'd like to see for them? Danielle xo**


	12. Clean Up Crew

**Read and review everyone! Danielle xo**

**[DISCLAIMER/COPYRIGHT: I do not own any of the existing characters or storylines in Home and Away but any characters, storylines or ideas used in this story are strictly copyrighted and are not to be used by any other person/s without written permission of the author of this story. Thank-you.]**

**PREVOIUSLY ON FIRE & ICE: **_I pushed through the kitchen door – bucket in hand and stopped dead, there standing next to the couch was Cooper._

**BELLA POV**

"Cooper" I said standing still – not sure what to do "hi" he said smiling slightly and I actually looked at him, he looked better the bruising had almost faded, the gash on his head was healing and he was up and walking. "what are you doing here" he asked "cleaning" I said lifting the bucket. He looked around the room which had been cleaned by the police crew "it's clean" he said and I raised an eyebrow "not out here, the bathroom" I said walking past him and down the hall, I could hear him following me. I placed the bucket on the ground and looked up at him "my god" he said when he saw the bathroom "is that all mine" he asked shocked and I nodded "yep, every drop and smear" I said dunking a sponge in the water and beginning to scrub "why are you doing this?" he asked and I looked up at him "because I didn't think you need to see this and I certainly didn't think your mother deserved to be the one to clean it up" I said scrubbing hard at the dry blood. He knelt down beside me and just looked at me, I was not going to look up, I hadn't expected him to be here, I didn't know what to say to him and I desperately wanted to run out of here but I'd come to do a job and I would leave when I was done. Finally he looked away and then reached into the bucket and grabbed a sponge "what are you doing?" I asked looking over at him "helping, you don't deserve to do this either" he said as he began to scrub.

_Two hours later_

We'd made a decent dent on the place, the blood was hard to get out but a little elbow grease and it began to loosen. We'd worked in silence, each well aware of the other's presence but no daring to be the first to speak. "I'm sorry" Cooper said snapping my out of my thoughts "what?" I asked confused dunking my sponge again "I'm sorry for doing this to you, I don't think I said that at the hospital" he said and I looked down "nope, you were busy dumping me" I said struggling to hide the anger in my voice "Bella it was for the best" he said and I nodded "so you keep telling me but I think you're lying" I said and he stopped "why? What makes you so sure I don't want to be with you anymore" he said and I stopped too, I turned and faced him and for a second I was scared he didn't want to be with me. And then it hit me "because you're here. If you didn't want to be around me you wouldn't of stayed" I said and we just stared at each other a few moments before I turned away and began to clean again. The silence stretching between us.

_Two hours later_

We'd almost finished cleaning two hours later and I was relieved. We hadn't said a word to each other since and it was just getting uncomfortable. I dropped the sponge in the bucket and carried it out to the kitchen where I tipped the bloody water down the sink. I wrung out my sponge and watched as Cooper stood beside me doing the same. I placed my sponge in the sink and headed for the bedroom closet. I began to carefully pack some things when Cooper walked in behind me "what are you doing?" he asked and I just glanced at him "what does it look like?" I asked "you don't have to get everything now" he said and I just looked at "yes I do, you've made the decision now I have to move on" I said. I kept packing my stuff when I felt him move behind me, he grabbed my arm and turned me around "I didn't do this to hurt you, I just thought it was the best decision for both of us" he said softly as I continued to stare past him "well that was very kind of you, Cooper. Thank you for making such a hard decision for both of us" I said and he sighed "can you really say it was working the last few months" he asked and I shrugged "the only one who wasn't making it work was you. You've barely spoken to me in the last three months – one day you're great the next it's like you've been hit by a truck. I've spent the last three months trying to make sure you were okay, trying to help you, to help you understand that I don't for a second believe what that girl is telling everyone. It doesn't matter what anyone says about you I know who you really are and I love you through all of it" I said "what?" Cooper asked and I gently closed my eyes _sprung _"nothing" I said shaking my head and trying to turn around "no I heard what you said" Cooper replied looking at me. Then he kissed me. I was shocked for a moment but without thinking I kissed him back as he pulled me toward the bedroom.

_Two hours later_

It was dark. I struggled to adjust my eyes to the darkness of the room. When the fog in my head cleared I remembered what I'd just done. What we'd just done and I banged my palm against my head. It was the first time we'd been together like that in three months and we weren't ever together. I'd just had a one night stand with my ex-boyfriend. God I was a cliché. I looked over my shoulder and realised he was gone. I could see light peeking under the door so I got up and changed. I quickly zipped up my bag – I'd get the rest another day, this was already going to be awkward. I padded down the hall to find Cooper standing at the window, he turned around when I came in the room. I could see the large white bandage on his stomach and a few healing cuts on the rest of his chest. "I've got to go" I said quickly turning to leave but he continued after me and when I reached the door he grabbed my arm, I looked over my shoulder at him not knowing what he was going to say. And then he said it "we shouldn't have done that" he said and I nodded "I know and we won't again" I said as I walked out the door. I couldn't help the tears that fell as I rode the elevator down to the ground floor. I drove home in silence and went straight up to my room. Where I fell asleep instantly.

**COOPER POV**

I'd seen the hurt look on her face when I'd told her it was a mistake, she tried to hide it but I'd seen it. I didn't think it was a mistake, it had been great but I knew I had to stay away from her. This was a problem I had to sort out myself and I had to keep her away. I turned over again – I'd been trying to get to sleep for hours but I couldn't get her out of my mind. I could smell her still in my bed, I could still feel her warm skin and her lips. I threw a pillow at the wall and got up – this was pointless. I stalked out of the room and into the spare. It didn't smell like her in here, it smelt like a soft floral air freshener. I laid down on the bed and closed my eyes, I kept seeing her, images of her when we were together kept flooding through my mind. I kicked myself for doing that, I shouldn't have slept with her but I'd heard her say it. I wanted to say it back but I couldn't let her think there was a chance – I guess sleeping with her was the wrong thing to do but I couldn't help it, I loved her and it was the last time I'd get to be with her. I ripped the pillow from under my head and pressed it against my face "go to sleep Cooper" I mumbled as I tossed around some more.

_The next morning_

I was woken up the next morning by a knock at the door, I flopped out of bed and padded down the hall. I reached for the handle and stopped – what if it was her? I didn't think I could face her when I realised she had a key – she could come in anyway. I closed my eyes and opened the door "hey Coop" Ella said as she flounced past me into the hall. I breathed a sigh of relief that it wasn't Bella and followed her down the hall "what are you doing here?" I asked sitting on the couch. "nothing, just came to visit" she said sitting very close to me "mum told you didn't she" I said looking over at her and a small smile spread on her face "she mentioned something about it" she said and I looked away – great, now she was going to be all over me. I reached for the remote and flicked the TV on, maybe this would keep her busy.

An hour later I stalked into the kitchen and poured myself a glass of water, I could see the ocean from the window and I watched as it gently lapped at the sand. I turned around to find Ella standing behind me "god" I said taking a step back "sorry didn't mean to scare you" she said moving towards me, I knew where this was going and I didn't like it "Ella…" I said as she kissed me my first instinct was to pull away but then I started to think maybe I could get over Bella this way. So I kissed her back, it wasn't the same and it didn't make me feel the same but I kissed her anyway. I knew it was stupid but instead of being smart I just stepped back and walked into the lounge room and sat on the couch, Ella coming to sit by my side.

**So what did you think? Don't hate Cooper please – I have a plan, sort of ;) I'm hoping to include more Bianca and Heath in the next chapter and the wedding is coming up soon! YAY! So stay tuned for that. Please review everyone! Danielle**


	13. Dirty Work

**Hey everyone! Hope you are all liking things so far. Keep reading and reviewing – the next chapter will be the day before the wedding and then the following will be the wedding! Yay! I hope you all like this chapter and PLEASE REVIEW! Danielle xo**

**P.S: Bella's outfit name for this chapter is Greygous. Charlie's outfit name for this chapter is Coral Casual (you can also get a peek of Charlie's wedding rings) Check out my Polyvore account for other chapter's outfits! (Find me at: dani-dot)**

**[DISCLAIMER/COPYRIGHT: I do not own any of the existing characters or storylines in Home and Away but any characters, storylines or ideas used in this story are strictly copyrighted and are not to be used by any other person/s without written permission of the author of this story. Thank-you.]**

_2 days before the wedding_

**CHARLIE POV**

I quickly wiped the tears away from my face. I'd just dropped Mckenzie off at daycare and it was still a little emotional – Kenzie was fine, she'd put her bag in its cubby and go racing over the sandpit to play with her new friends… it was me that was a wreck. I drove the distance to the dinner and grabbed a coffee before heading to the restaurant. Bella had left early this morning and with all the renovations going on I thought I might be able to help out.

I walked into the restaurant and saw worked everywhere, they were carting stuff outside and sweeping dust into piles. I walked across the room to where Bella stood frowning "what's up?" I asked peeking over the counter "stock day" she said rolling her eyes "I've got stuff being delivered all day and I've got this rubbish going on" she said and I laughed "this was your idea" I said and she sighed "I know I just didn't think it would be so hard" she said rubbing her neck "well that's why I'm here" I said sliding off the stool "where's Kenz?" she asked and I frowned "daycare" I said and she smiled "still not liking it huh?" she asked and I shook my head "no she loves it" I said and Bella patted my arm "I wasn't talking about Mckenzie" she said walked past me and I smirked "haha"

_An hour later_

I'd finally finished counting the liquor stock and organising it behind the bar and on the wall. Bella was right, with all the noise it was hard to think straight. I walked into the office and sat on the chair, Bella was behind the desk I assumed – there was a mountain of papers heaped on top "you over there?" I asked barely lifting my head off the couch "yep" she said sticking her arm up and waving over at me "what's all the papers for?" I asked closing my eyes "_your _new restaurant" she said and I opened my eyes "you're doing paperwork for that now!?" I asked and she laughed "got to, the papers have got to be filed 2 months before construction can begin" she said and I sighed "do you think I'm going to be able to run a restaurant on my own?" I asked and she stood up "of course I do" she said and I sighed again "I don't know, I mean I was just struggling to count the liquor" I said throwing my hands out and she smiled "it's not easy but Charlie you can do it" she said reaching a hand out to me "come on we've got more work to do" she said and I groaned "but it's so noisy" I grumbled "get used to it" she said as I followed her out of the office.

_An hour later_

**BELLA POV**

Charlie and I were sitting on the floor of the kitchen counting canned goods "how have you been?" Charlie asked and I frowned "what are you talking about, we live in the same house" I half laughed and she smiled "I know but lately you're either here until after 10pm or you're in your room reading" she said and I bit my lip "sorry, have I been ignoring everyone" I asked guiltily and she flicked her head up "no of course not, we know you must be going through a lot with… you know…" she trailed off and I looked back down at my paper "no, I'm fine really" I said looking up briefly. It was true, I'd been working a lot lately – it was easier to have something to think about than to sit around moping and being that sad chick on television that always felt sorry for herself because some guy dumped her. I tried to pretend that things were fine, that nothing had happened or changed but deep down I knew it had, I knew it I let myself think about it for too long the questions would start to haunt me again, I'd start to wonder what I did wrong or if I was a bad girlfriend and I didn't think that I was quite ready to hear or answer those questions just yet. So I did what I do best – denial.

"I've got 32 cans of tomatoes" Charlie said and I nodded writing the number on the paper "the ridiculous thing is that will probably only last 2 days" I said and she shook her head "who'd of thought that a pizza place would use so many tomatoes" she joked and I laughed "Miss Braxton?" a person asked from behind me, I turned my head to find another delivery man behind me a trolley full of boxed "sign please?" he said as I stood to my feet and dusted myself off. I'd worn my dark denim skinny jeans, a charcoal strappy top with a loose ruffle down the front and a pair of black peep toe pumps "sure" I said as I quickly scribbled my name onto the paper and gave him a smile "big mess out there" he said nodding back to the front room "tell me about it, you can just leave them over there" I said pointing to a spot in the corner. I felt my stomach rumble and looked at my watch – it was almost midday, time for lunch. "Want to go get lunch?" I asked turning around to Charlie who was still on the floor "sure, where to?" she asked standing up "what about that café in Yabbie Creek?" I asked and she smiled "yeah and we can get manis after" she replied and I laughed "good thinking" I said as I grabbed our bags from under the counter and headed out the door.

**CHARLIE POV**

We sat at the table eating our lunch silently for a while "are you sure you're okay?" I asked looking over at Bella, she looked up at me and smiled "yeah, fine" she said and I nodded "have you seen him yet?" I asked as she bit her lip "nope" she said a little too quickly and I looked at her a moment "really?" I asked and she looked at me before going back to her food. I didn't say anything, I just looked at her for a few minutes "oh alright fine! I'll tell you" she whisper shouted putting her fork down "when I was at the apartment the other day cleaning up the mess, he showed up" she said and I looked at her "and" I said gesturing with my fork "and nothing, we just cleaned the place" she said shrugging "you're not telling me something" I said tilting my head and she chewed her lip and looked up at me. I gasped "did you?" I asked eyes wide and she chewed her nail "kinda" she said and I just stared "woah" I whispered and she shrugged "it was nothing – a mistake" she said and I looked at her "and who said that first" I asked and she looked away, taking a sip of her drink "Cooper" she said and I nodded "and you think that too?" I asked and she just looked at me "I have to" she said and I sighed "I don't know why he called it off" I asked and she shrugged "me either but I'm not going to find out so I just have to stay away" she said and I laughed "that's going to be hard since he's going to be next to you the entire day of the wedding" I said and her head flicked up "oh shit!" she gasped covering her mouth "I totally forgot he was part of the wedding party" she said and I laughed "this is going to be interesting" I said shaking my head and returning to my food.

_Later that night_

**BELLA POV**

It was almost 1am. I had to be awake it 6 hours and I was lying on my bed thinking. I couldn't believe I'd forgotten that Cooper was going to be in the wedding. It was going to be so weird. Last time we'd seen each other things had gotten out of hand. I thought about that day, about what we'd done. I didn't regret it – I wanted to but I didn't, it had been so nice. I dropped a pillow on my face and screamed into it. 'Stop it Bella' I thought to myself 'get a grip, you can do this – just call on your good old pal denial' I thought as I removed the pillow. Yeah, I could do that. I could pretend like nothing had happened, I could make him think I'd moved on, that I was okay, that I didn't miss him. He probably didn't miss me – he probably couldn't even remember what we'd done a few weeks ago. Probably. I'd managed to work myself up into believing that he didn't care and that I could face him without giving anything away. I turned over and closed my eyes. Sure I believed it now but would I believe it tomorrow when I saw him again?

**What did you think? I wanted a girly chapter – the next one will be a mixture of a few different character as well as Cooper and Bella first meeting since their night together. What do you want to see – do you want them to fight, be okay with each other, have it be awkward… what? Let me know in your reviews! Danielle xo**


End file.
